


Comemoração

by AltenVantas



Category: Criminal Minds, How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Derek Morgan is Bi, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek estava passando o seu dia de folga com um amigo, comemorando a o inicio de uma nova fase de sua vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comemoração

O telefone vibrou por cima do criado mudo, sua tela ascendendo em uma luz azulada, em letras formais um nome aparecia: Baby Girl. Ao lado uma mão movimentou-se pegando o pequeno aparelho em comparação ao seu tamanho, com um movimento preciso deslizou o dedo em uma seqüência numérica para desbloqueá-lo e assim poder atender a pessoa do outro lado.  
\- Morgan.  
A voz era meio grogue de sono, cansaço e um pouco de preguiça também, do outro lado da linha o barulho de tecido e brinquedos que estavam balançando na mesa da pessoa, isso foi o suficiente para o agente saber que não deveria ter atendido ao telefone, seria zoado e embora pudesse agüentar, tinha alguns aspectos de sua vida que preferia manter em privado.  
\- Oh meu querido, parece que te acordei não é mesmo? Desculpa, eu sei que é o seu dia de folga, mas temos um caso e é urgente.  
Sabia que era um caso, em um dia normal aquilo seria o suficiente para colocar o seu sistema no máximo pronto para os aspectos mais bizarros da mente humana. Mas aquele não era um dia normal, não podia simplesmente aparecer em Quantico a tempo. Coçou os seus olhos no mesmo momento em que registrava o barulho de água.  
\- Desculpa Garcia, mas não estou em Washington e sim em Chicago, por isso não vai dá para aparecer hoje. Se deixar o local do crime eu apareço assim que for possível, tudo bem?  
\- Claro, mas está tudo certo com a sua família? Está tudo certo com você?  
Um sorriso apareceu no rosto dele, esse tipo de preocupação era uma das coisas que faziam o seu trabalho valerem à pena mesmo que às vezes a escuridão fosse muito maior do que a luz.   
\- Está sim, te vejo em breve okay?  
\- Certo, se cuida.  
\- Você também Baby Girl.  
Desligou o celular e colocou-o de volta no criado mudo ao lado da cama, levantou-se pronto para invadir o banho de alguém, quando percebeu que a pessoa estava a sua frente. Por um momento, ficou observando como água escorria pelo peitoral do outro, como o sorriso cafajeste quase permanente no rosto dele lhe combinava muito bem. Por um momento sua mente viajou para outro momento, para um momento mais feliz de sua vida.  
\- Namorada?  
\- Não do trabalho.  
\- Sério? Essa foi à pior desculpa que poderia inventar, Derek.  
\- Não é desculpa, eu não tenho namoradas.  
\- Ou namorados.  
Deixou uma das suas sobrancelhas se levantaram para o mais novo, que estava se referindo a algo que sempre falava para os seus amantes, isso incluía a ele mesmo durante um longo tempo. Entendia muito bem porque o outro agia dessa forma, fazia o mesmo, embora por motivos diferentes.  
\- Não estamos aqui para discutirmos nossas vidas amorosas e sim para comemorar sua admissão em Middleton.  
\- Que não seria possível sem sua recomendação, acho que te devo uma.  
Derek sorriu para o mais novo, sim isso era o máximo de gratidão que ele iria ter, Connor era uma pessoa difícil e ainda mais fechada que ele. Talvez porque nunca teve ninguém que realmente poderia confiar, diferente dele próprio que teve uma família.   
\- Não precisa se preocupar, você é um bom garoto Walsh, foi uma recomendação bem dada.  
\- Garoto? Acho que não sou chamado assim há um tempo.  
\- Se incomoda?  
\- Um pouco.  
\- Por quê?  
Viu quando o mais novo retirou a toalha deixando-a cair no chão, revelando uma ereção orgulhosa, como se seguisse o chamado do outro, percebeu-se ficando igualmente excitado e quando ele se aproximou sentando-se em seu colo um gemido escapou de seus lábios. Havia uma coberta entre eles, isso não impediu que seus sexos se tocassem o atrito tornando a sensação ainda mais prazerosa.  
\- Pareço uma criança para você?  
\- Nenhum pouco.  
Derek segurou os braços do outro se virando para colocá-lo abaixo de si, seus lábios se unindo e a coberta sumindo. Ambos gemeram quando seus sexos se tocaram definitivamente, Connor passou sua mão pelas costas do outro até chegar na base da coluna e quando eles estavam começando, o celular tocou novamente indicando que uma mensagem havia chego. Não que qualquer um deles tivesse ouvido.


End file.
